Forbidden Hebrew Love
by SazzyJacks
Summary: When Adira joins the NCIS team things from Ziva's past come back to haunt her. What will become of the NCIS team? and what will become of Adira and Ziva? R&R PLS! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** I am going to try and keep this story short. I told my GF that I would write this for her so I'm putting up the first chapter quickly. Sorry if it's a bit rushed but the scene is supposed to be a bit fast moving anyway. Enjoy. :)_

**Chapter 1**

_**Ziva POV**_

'Ring ring' Ugh that stupid phone on my desk. This new case was so complicated that everyone was elbow deep in work – or is the expression knee deep, oh well. I picked up the phone as it was getting on my nerves. "What? Sorry I mean Ziva here."

"Ziva, its Gibbs" There was someone shouting in the background, it sounded a lot like Abby, but I wasn't sure.

"Gibbs, what is going on? Is that Abby I can hear?"

"Yeah, Ziva can you just come down here ASAP!" Gibbs said sharply.

"I'm taking the stairs now!" I quickly slammed down the phone and ran to the stairs. The elevator would not be quick enough. I could tell from Gibbs's voice that it was serious. I met Gibbs at the bottom of the stairs.

"Abby has gone mental over one small thing, I've sent McGee for some Caf-Pow, but I'm afraid it won't be enough to calm her down. She's really going for it at the moment." Gibbs explained

"What is she mad over? And who is she shouting at the moment?" I asked needing as much information on the situation at hand.

"I've left Tony in there, though I'm afraid he might me ripped to shreds by now. Apparently I asked her to do one too many things and she's complaining that I put too much pressure on her."

"Well Gibbs I hate to say it, but I think you do put too much pressure on her and the rest of us for that matter. Right I think it is time to save Tony and calm Abby down." I walked into the forensics lab to find Tony restraining Abby.

"She would be worse later if she found out that she had broken all of her equipment" Tony said answering my questioning look. I walked over to the fighting Goth girl.

I shook her. "Abby cut it out" I told her sharply. She stopped fighting, Tony let go of her and wheeled a chair with wheels over. Abby slumped down in it. "Now Abby what is this all about? Hum? You must be under a lot of pressure. I've never seen you dance like this before." I asked her trying to sort out the mess before me.

"It's act not dance Ziva, and yes I am under a lot of pressure. I can't deal with this load of work it needs at least two people and you lot are all tied up at the moment . . ." She had corrected me, like usual, and then explained the situation which had made her act all weird.

"Well maybe to sort this situation out and to stop it from happening in the future we need to hire you an assistant" I exclaimed suddenly coming up with the idea.

"Yes that would be perfect Ziva thank you. Gibbs I need an assistant and I'm not working 'till I get one!" Abby obviously agreed with the idea and wanted it done quickly.

"You can have the day off for today, but you're back in work tomorrow assistant or no assistant. Is that clear Abby?" Abby mumbled and 'alright alright' in response to Gibbs. "I will try and get you an assistant as soon as possible Abby, but we need your help to solve this case, I can't do it without you"

McGee chose this moment to walk in huffing and puffing. "I've got the Caf-pow Gibbs" he said between taking breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Adria is not a character from NCIS she is based on my GF. Her name has been changed 1) to keep her identity a secret. 2) to fit the story._

**Chapter 2**

_**Adira POV**_

Hugh I internally sighed. I missed Ziva a lot. She had gone to work in NCIS. It was good for her I suppose as she had an awful life here in Israel. She needed to do something she was good at without all the baggage, even if some of it was gone. I had heard that Ari had been killed.

"Adira" Someone shouted, pulling me out of my thoughts. "You're needed in the briefing room now."

"I'll be there in one minute exactly" I said telling whoever had just shouted at me that I was in the middle of something. The mass spectrometer beeped. I took the results over to the table so I could examine them later. I was only an assistant, but my boss was off for the day, so I had to do everything by myself. It was kind of nice for once.

I didn't normally go to the briefing room as I was normally tucked up in the lab. When I got there, a woman with ginger hair and a man with an American marine hair cut were standing in the room. "Hi my name is Jenny Sheppard; I am the director for NCIS." The woman stood forward announcing who she was. She held out a hand which I accepted and shook. "This man here is Jethro Gibbs. He is one of the team managers for NCIS." The man stood forward and offered his hand to me, which I also shook. "At the moment we are in need of an assistant forensic scientist. Your organization was kind enough to offer you to us. You will be working with Gibbs and his team on some cases which we need to solve." Jenny explained what was happening to me. It became obvious that I was going to be transferred. "Would you like to come work for us?" She was asking me? Maybe they didn't want to push me into something that I didn't want to do. But this was NCIS asking, Ziva was there, maybe I'd accidentally on purpose bump into her.

"Yeah, I'll come work for NCIS since I'm needed there more than I am here." I said with a big grin on my face.

**One week later**

I was on a plane which would take me to Washington. We were nearly there. I was bubbling with excitement as I would be working in a new environment and I would hopefully see Ziva.

Gibbs met me at the airport and drove me to the NCIS headquarters.

Gibbs took me to their work area (which they called the bull-pen). There were two men already here. One was working diligently on a computer (looked a bit like a computer geek), and the other was asleep with a load of papers scattered around his desk. "Good morning Sir, your coffee is on your desk." Said the computer geek.

"Thanks McGee. Di Nozzo wake up!" Gibbs shouted at the sleeping man.

"I'm awake, I'm awake" The man called Di Nozzo said sleepily.

"McGee, Di Nozzo this is Adria. She will be working as Abby's new assistant. Be nice to her Di Nozzo. Where is . . ." Gibbs was cut off by an older man who looked English. "What is it Ducky?"

"Jethro, the body has not arrived yet! And I need it as soon as possible or my findings will disrupted." The new man said with an English accent. He was most defiantly English.

"Di Nozzo find out were Ducky's body has disappeared to! And cut the crap!" Gibbs said sharply to Di Nozzo.

"I didn't say anything, and why did you only say my name before?" Gibbs just stared at him sternly. Di Nozzo jumped to behind his desk and started to make some calls.

"Ducky this is Adria, she will be joining are team for a while." Gibbs said to the English man named Ducky (very unusual name, must be a nickname).

"Ah, you must be the new forensics girl, welcome to NCIS." Ducky said taking me by the hand.

"The body is just outside of the morgue now" Di Nozzo said from somewhere.

"Ah thank you Tony, thank you Jethro. It was a pleasure to meet you Adria."

"It was nice to meet you to Ducky." I told him being polite. Ducky walked out of the room returning to his bodies probably. It was interesting to know that Di Nozzo's first name was Tony, I wonder what McGee's is? At that moment another person whirled into the room, it looked like a woman this time.

"Sorry I'm late Gibbs, I over . . . slept" I recognized that voice. She paused before the last word as she had turned around and seen me.

"Ziva this is . . ." Gibbs started

"I know who this is. Why is she here?" She said quite rudely

"She is going to be working with Abby . . ." Gibbs was cut off again.

"So how do you know Miss what's her name" Tony cut in with. It looked like he was in big trouble with Gibbs.

"My names Adira." I corrected him.

"I know Adira because we worked together in Mossad, and you know you just cut up Gibbs" Ziva said

"It's cut off Ziva . . . owww" Gibbs had just slapped Tony on the back of his head. He was rubbing the sore patch now. "Sorry Sir." He slumped back to his desk.

"Ziva since you already know our new team member why don't you show Adira the way to Abby's lab." He gave it as an order not as a request.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__Speech in italics is Adria and Ziva talking in Hebrew. Sorry this is a short chappie will try and write more next time!  
_

**Chapter 3**

_**Adira POV**_

"_Adira what are you doing here? _" Ziva pounced on me on the way to the elevator. She was talking in Hebrew probably to stop out conversation being over heard.

"_Exactly what Gibbs said I'm doing! _" I replied switching back into Hebrew easily. "_I'm the new forensics lab assistant here on your team._" I told her

"_You are not here to spy on me then? _" She asked looking confused.

"_No! NCIS were asking around for an assistant forensic scientist and Mossad suggested me. No they did not ask me to do anything for them either._" We had reached the elevator now. As the elevator started going Ziva flicked a switch which stopped it.

"_This all seems very unusual. Do you not think that? _" She asked me switching from her interrogating voice to her more friendly voice.

"_Yes this is most unusual, but I don't mind getting out of there to be honest! It was beginning to be hell without you._" I advanced on darkly tanned woman.

"Stop" She said this in English to make it more forceful (change of language) "_We had better get down to Abby or she will wonder where you are._" She said, in Hebrew again, flicking the switch to start the elevator again. Hugh, still same old Ziva, though something was different about her.

We stepped out of the elevator and walked into the first forensics lab in the corridor. There was loud music playing in the lab and a Goth was drinking from a large red cup with a straw, while comparing some substances on the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ I guess I'm not good at doing long chapters, but shorter ones means I can get the out more quickly. Please review I enjoy comments of all shapes and sizes! Whatever your concern or appraisal is just voice them! :)_

**Chapter 4**

_**Abby POV**_

Something looked hinky with the urine samples I was comparing but I wasn't sure what yet. At that moment Ziva walked in with some girl. I wonder if this was my new lab partner or some weird witness linked to the case. "Hey Ziva. Who've you got there?"

"Abby this Adira, Adira this is Abby. Adira is going to be your new lab partner." Ah my new lab partner. Adira was abnormally tall for a woman, she had shoulder length, black hair, blue eyes, which shone slightly, and palish skin. She wore black skinny jeans, a red top, with a black jacket, some fingerless gloves, and trainers.

I jumped up and down. "Oh thank Gibbs! It's nice to meet you Adira." I said holding my hand out for her to shake (which she did).

"It's nice to meet you to Abby." She replied.

"Sorry I should have warned you that Abby can get a bit weird at times, but you will get used to it soon enough. I will see you later." Ziva gave an explanation which was not needed as she would have realised this soon enough by herself.

"Right I know we will be the best of friends but right now we need to skip all the normal questions and you need to get to work."

_**Adira POV**_

She put down to work straight away. We skipped all the normal things which happen when two new people meet, but I'm sure we'll get round to that sooner or later. I can see why they needed my help, Abby was knee deep in forensic stuff it was unbelievable. She had set me to work on comparing the samples that she had been looking at when we came in. She said that there was something hinky with them. There was most definitely something wrong with these urine samples, but what it was I couldn't put my finger on.

"How are you getting on with those samples?" Abby asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"'Bout as far as you were, you're right there is definitely something wrong with them." I told her, not deceiving her in any way. "What if we made up a conrtol sample to compare them both to." I suggested trying to think of something useful.

"That is a brilliant idea! I don't why I didn't think of it myself, you are a genius. Go and do that now will you." It was an order not a question. I nodded and prepared the control urine samples.

**An hour later**

"I know what is wrong with these samples Abby!" I exclaimed having found the fault. "They've been made in a lab, as they are not real urine samples."

"Of course! That's what's wrong with them. I'll go tell Gibbs straight away. While I'm gone can you have a look at some of those fingerprints." She walked quickly out of the lab to the elevator. She obviously didn't run for anything, well maybe her life but then most people probably would.

Just as I started examining the fingerprints Ziva walked into the lab. "Where is Abby? Gibbs wanted me to get some information on how the forensics was going." She started interrogating me again, but this time in English.

"_You just missed her she took the elevator to tell him stuff._" I told her switching the conversation into Hebrew, indicating that I wanted a private talk with her.

"_What is that you want to talk about that needs so much privacy? _" She questioned me switching to Hebrew as well.

"_About us! You just left me on my own at Mossad with no other friends._" I almost yelled at her, reminding myself where we were at the last moment.

"_Firstly you know what it was like for me there and secondly you poured all of your time and energy into me, it was bound to have some repercussions._"

I sighed as Abby walked into the room. "_Can we discuss this later? I have to work. And can I stay at yours tonight as I don't have anywhere else at the moment to stay._" I didn't want to fight with her at work, I didn't want to fight with her at all and I needed a place to crash as well.

"_Fine, come to my apartment at 7:00 pm sharp._ Abby will tell you where it is." She said switching back into English halfway through.

"What was all that about?" Abby asked as Ziva left the room.

"Oh we were talking in Hebrew. We used to work in Mossad together." I explained to the poor confuzzeled Abby.

"Ok" she said chirpily. "You don't have an Israeli accent though. Why is that?"

"I was born in Israel, brought up in England and moved back to Israel when I was 19."

"Cool!" Was the extent of Abby's reply.

"By the way, you don't know where Ziva lives do you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Adira POV**_

I stood outside Ziva's door. I was late, Abby kept me working until 9:00 pm. I had called ahead to tell her I would be late but I was still afraid. I knocked quickly on the door. It opened immediately onto a sour faced Ziva, whose expression changed instantly as though some internal battle had gone on. "Shalom Adira" She welcomed me with the custom greeting.

"Shalom Ziva" I replied back. She let me pass though the doorway with ease. Her apartment was stunning. It had an amazing view, it was very spacious, well furnitured, and it was very tidy (which was unusual for Ziva). "You have a very lovely place." I commented.

"Why thank you. You do not mind sleeping on the couch?" she asked, Ziva seemed to be very polite at the moment, which was different from her behavior earlier today.

"No, no. The couch will be fine." I told her "do you have anything to eat? I'm starving" I asked. Abby had not let me eat all day, which was harsh considering I had only come off the plane today.

"As a matter of fact I had cooked us both dinner. Come into the kitchen." She took me into the kitchen where the table was really nicely laid out with a tablecloth and candles. "Noodles is still your favorite dish right?" OMG she had not cooked me noodles. I love noodles, even if I do eat them too often.

"You are correct. Noodles is still my favorite dish." I said while blushing. This girl had not got the faintest clue what she did too me.

**After dinner**

Over dinner we decided to catch up with each other. Now we were sitting quietly on the sofa, drinking wine, trying to avoid the big subject over which we were arguing earlier today.

"So . . ." Ziva suddenly said breaking the silence. "How long do you think you will be staying in my apartment for?" She asked the obvious question.

"Umm . . . I don't really know. As long as it takes me to find my own apartment I suppose." We were back into silence again. "so how has it been for you being away from all those family pressures? Anyone that you have found on your own?" I asked another obvious question but it was the only thing to keep a conversation going.

"No, no one else has popped up yet. I guess I have really been waiting for one person, but I do not know how they feel about me yet." If only she knew that I could be that person.

"You know ever since you left there's only been one person in my thoughts on my mind." I looked hesitantly up to look at her beautiful face.

"There was a reason why you helped me out in Israel, was there not?" she asked in proper English, it was so Ziva not to abbreviate things.

"Yeah, I wanted to help because it's good to help people who are in real trouble and also because . . ." I said slowly without finishing the sentence. I could see she was getting my drift anyway. "_I love you Ziva David! _" I switched to Hebrew to emphasize it.

"_I love you too Adi _" She used my old nickname. It meant that she had always loved me. My heat was jumping up and down with joy inside of my chest. Ziva then leant over and kissed me on the lips. Very gently at first but as we got more into the kiss it became more passionate and heated. We had to break for air, but a minute later we were kissing very passionately again.

**15 minutes later**

"_You must be very tired from the plane journey and from working so hard today! _" It looked like Ziva was sticking to Hebrew and hinting at something. "_I will not allow you to sleep on the couch, you must come and share my bed with me. Now goodnight._" She pulled me up from the sofa and practically dragged me into her bedroom.

Ziva's bedroom was so much more like Ziva. It was untidy, not quite messy though.

There was a large elaborate bed in the middle, which I pushed her slowly onto, so that I was straddling her. I Trapped her hands and bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, she moaned at quickness of it. I gently started to massage her breasts which gave me more moans, but of a different kind. I stopped massaging her breasts, she moaned at the loss of contact.

I bent down to give her a proper kiss. I broke the kiss to explore her neck. I found the base of her neck and bit, there was a large intake of breath from Ziva. I licked and kissed it to sooth it which gave me more erotic moans.

I whipped off her top which was closely followed by her bra. I lent down and bit her breast and then sucked it, then I did the same to the other. This got me many more moans.

I kissed her one more time. Then I let her tackle me so that she could be on top. She immediately had my top off and then struggled a bit with my bra. She started repeating some of the things I had done to her, only she kissed me more often than I had kissed her. Somewhere in the midst of this we had both lost our trousers.

I yawned. "_Are you tired already? We have not really begun yet! _" Ziva asked me. looked like we were just going to converse in Hebrew. That was fine with me.

"_I have had a long day._" I yawned again as if to prove my point. We just snuggled up to each other and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Ziva POV**_

We had just solved our big case in NCIS and the whole team had the day off. We had been told that Adira would be staying in our team for a while longer. Abby had been a bit miffed at this as she hated working with other people, although she did actually like Adira so she didn't make a fuss about it; well make that a big fuss.

Right now I was discreetly following Adira. She had 'important business' to deal with, apparently.

She picked up a thick envelope from a mailbox belonging to a block of flats just outside of town.

This was strange. First I get this feeling that something is wrong with Adira making me follow her, then she's picking up mail from someone else's mailbox. I was just so odd.

She went to the local park and sat on a bench. A man – who looked Israeli – sat down next to her. "You have what we asked for?" I heard the man ask her.

"Of course." Adira replied. She brought out the envelope from before and gave it to him. He checked the contents and nodded.

He brought out a small package and handed it to her. "This is the rest of the payment and some installment for your next assignment." He then handed her another small package – slightly larger than the other – and an assignment folder.

Adira read the assignment. Her features turned into a frown.

"I know you were close, you probably still are, but you still have to do it."

"I hate this!" She said suddenly. She sighed. "Fine. I'll do it." They both got up and walked in opposite directions.

Acting on instinct I followed the Israeli man. A car stopped for him. He took of his shades and I got a good glimpse of him before he got into the car. I recognised his face. He was a Mossad agent.

I immediately took off home to think over all I had just seen.

_**Adira POV**_

I sat on our bed looking at my new assignment. It was an assassination. I had been given a lot of weapons to carry it out.

I didn't know if I _could_ carry it out though.

I heard the door close and quickly cleared away my stuff.

Ziva came into our room. "Hey, I just popped out to get some groceries. You want some lunch?" She asked me.

"Yeah I will. Thanks." I replied. She nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, where sounds off some hasty cutting sounds suddenly emerged from.

I moved into the kitchen to watch her making us sandwiches with an Israeli twist.

_**Ziva POV**_

After dinner and relaxing to some music we decided that it was getting late and that we should go to bed. The key word being bed and not sleep here.

We kissed each other passionately and removed our clothing quickly. We had been waiting for this moment since that first time we declared our deep and secret love for each other, mainly because Gibbs had worked us all too damn hard every day on this recent case, so all we had wanted to do was sleep.

My hands started to roam her body. They found her soft, warm breasts. I pushed her down on the bed after she had given me a soft moan. I decided to pay her breasts some much needed attention.

My fingers trailed her right breast lightly; her breathing became erratic and gently arched up. I suddenly grabbed it hard, earning me a gasping moan. I repeated this on her other breast. I brought my mouth down on the small peak and swirled my tongue around it, while using my fingers to fondle with the other. Adira became very breathless and was moaning constantly. I swapped my mouth and hand to give her breasts equal attention.

I placed kissed on her body working my way down. She moaned softly at each kiss. I was cruel and skipped her womanhood to kiss her lips rather forcefully telling her that I was the one in control tonight.

I then worked my way back down to her womanhood. She groaned at my long pause. I licked the slit of her womanhood slowly making her moan loudly. I latched onto her clit; she gasped and grabbed the pillows and sheets on the bed. She started moaning softly but gasped again as I slowly entered a finger into her. She started moaning again as I started pumping at a very slow pace. I slipped in a second finger and upped my pace. She became very breathless and her moans began to sound more like screams. She tightened around my finger. She was close.

I rode out her orgasm as she came. She was still very breathless as I came up to kiss her softly on the lips.

"WOW!" was all she could say. She was so worn out from sex that she fell asleep against me before she could return it.

Even though it had been a very weird day, I still loved her and decided to overlook whatever was going on with Mossad.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__ Sorry it's taking me a while to update at the moment but I have only just finished exams and have also had quite a bit of writers block recently. This is also why it is quite a short chapter. Now I have a lot of time on my hands to write apart from when I'm looking for a job, catching up on missed T.V., and when I've got writers block! Soz this was a really long author's note! :S_

**Chapter 7**

_**Adira POV**_

_**~Flashback~**_

_We came off the plane in quite a morbid sense of fashion. We were in morning. My Aunt and Cousin had just died in some horrific murder. This would be my last visit to America, I had had already said goodbye to England. Moving back to Israel would be fun as I had never really known the place. My trip had been delayed by the upcoming funeral of my family._

_Waiting for us at the terminal gates was Uncy Jeff – he had been called that ever since I was five and couldn't pronounce his name properly. I ran to him dropping my luggage and took him into my signature bear hug which he returned just as hard back._

_When I let go of him he walked up to my father. "I am so sorry about your sister; I wish I had been there to stop it from happening."_

"_Don't worry about it. You have just as much right to morn for her as she was your wife, and I had stupidly tried to stop her from going to America, but if she hadn't she wouldn't have met you. It was funny how she also tried to stop me from going to Israel, but if I hadn't I wouldn't have met my wife." He laughed at the thought and then broke down into tears, using Uncy Jeff as support._

**~Present~**

Hugh, I sighed at the memories of years gone by. That had been the last time I had seen Uncy Jeff, at the funeral.

"Adira!" Someone shouted pulling me out of my daydreaming. "Snap out of it. I need to talk to you." Gibbs was saying to me. He walked out of the lab and into the elevator holding the 'open doors' button for me to slip in after him.

He flicked the same switch Ziva had. "Adira. It's been a long time and we never really said a proper hello . . . ooff." I cut him off by giving him my signature bear hug.

"I've missed you Uncy Jeff!" my voice was muffled by his shoulder.

"I think I may be a bit too old for these hugs now." He stated, winded by my hug. I let go quickly and put my hands behind my back. "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" He asked me. "You know the two of us to have a proper catch up . . ." he trailed off waiting for my answer.

I gave him my bear hug again, winding him yet again. "Of course I'll come!" I stated excitedly. "I'd love to have a proper catch up with you as we really haven't had a chance to yet." I had a large grin on my face and was bouncing.

"Have you had sugar today?" he asked me knowing me all too well.

"No, chewing gum!" I corrected him.

"Go back to work. I'll pick you up at 7:00. Where are you living at the moment?" He asked.

"Ziva's house!" I half yelled as I bounced my way out of the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Ziva POV**_

Adira was getting ready for some date that I wasn't invited to. I was feeling jealous. "Here's me thinking that we were an object and you're going out with some other guy!" I told her finally voicing my thoughts.

"It's an item, we are an item Ziva!" She corrected me. These sort of things drove me insane. "And we are an item Ziva; I'm just catching up with an old friend." She came over to me with one earring in to kiss me as though to prove a point. "_I love you._" she told me in Hebrew.

"_I love you too._" I replied back in Hebrew. "_Don't stay out too late will you! You have a little something to repay back I think._" At that moment there was a knock at the door. "_I'll go get that finish getting ready._" I walked out to get the door.

As I opened the door my face lit up in surprise to who was on the other side. "Gibbs! What's happened?" I asked, thinking that something really bad has happened.

"I'm here to pick up Adira. Is she ready yet?" He asked me. I suddenly became even more shocked than before – if that was possible.

"So you're this mysterious person that I'm supposed to be jealous of. _Adira, your date is here._ Come in while you wait as I don't think she's quite ready yet." I lead a confused Gibbs to the sofa. "_Shall I keep Gibbs entertained for a few minutes? _" I shouted to her in Hebrew just to confuse Gibbs yet again.

"_Yes please._" She shouted back in Hebrew. I looked back to him and sat in the armchair opposite him.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm about to be interrogated by you?" He asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe because you are guilty of something, are you not?" I was messing with him as it was a rare chance and also because he was taking my girlfriend out on a date.

As me and Gibbs were having a staring contest, Adira walked out of the bedroom. I broke the contest first to look at how beautiful my girlfriend was.

She was wearing her best attire, black skinny jeans with skeleton hands on the back pockets, and an ivory and black strappy top in the style of a corset, complete with trainers, diamond studs, and a satchel with a Japanese print.

Both of us got up from our seats to greet her. "_You look so beautiful and sexy in that. I am so fucking you later and this time you will not fall asleep at the end! _" I told her this in Hebrew to keep the conversation private rather than to confuse Gibbs this time. I kissed her quickly and passionately, as though to tell her that I would keep to my word and to mark my territory in front of Gibbs.

She blushed slightly at my actions, and then steeped out to see Gibbs. She ran over and glompfed him in a hug. "Uncy Jeff!" She half yelled. I was shocked for the third time this evening.

"Gibbs is the elusive Uncy Jeff you always talked about at Mossad?" I said in disbelief. She nodded slightly timidly.

"You used to talk about me?" Said a surprised Gibbs.

"Yeah, a lot actually." She replied.

"Wow. I feel special. Well shall we get going then?" He asked her.

"Yeah, we should get going now. _Don't worry I won't be back too late._" She said in Hebrew so that I would get the hidden meaning behind her words.

_**Adira POV**_

"I see that you didn't dress up too fancy either." I stated as Uncy Jeff drove the car.

"I knew that you wouldn't dress up fancy so I didn't either." He said simply, he was always straightforward with people and he still knew me very well. "I haven't picked too fancy a restaurant either for that reason, but I believe it is your favourite place anyway . . ."

"It's the park with Domino's Pizza isn't it!" I showed my enthusiasm for my favourite takeaway meal in America. He laughed at my reaction.

**Half an hour later**

We were finishing up the Pepsi and garlic bread when I had to talk about a more serious matter. "Uncy Jeff." I said sobering up from the last bout of laughter.

"Yes?" he said suddenly realising my serious tone of voice.

"What if . . ." I trailed off not really wanting to approach this subject. He waited for me to finish my sentence. "What if you were given an order to do something that you didn't want to do?" I knew he would understand the question as he was once a marine and had to follow strict orders too.

He thought carefully about how to answer the question best. That was good as it meant he was taking me seriously. "Well I suppose it would depend on whether it went against your religion or your morals or your heart. If it was against your religion – which I doubt as Mossad is Israeli and therefore most likely a lot of members are also Jewish, I am right in guessing that these orders are from Mossad!" He asked, I just nodded in reply. "Then just tell them that and they should respect your wishes. If it is your morals then more or less the same applies, but if they don't respect your wishes in this aspect then you should probably carry it out unless you feel very strongly about it, in that case quit. If it goes against your heart . . . well then really that's for you to decide what to do, which is sometimes the hardest thing to do."

After his long explanation we were both quiet for a few minutes so that I could digest what he had said.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**__ sorry that I haven't been writing loads recently . . . but there're these little things called writers block and laziness. Maybe if people reviewed then the laziness might go away and I would be encouraged to write quicker meaning the writers block may disappear. Oh and BTW this chapie is going to be a pure lemon chapie . . . just thought I'd warn you. XD_

**Chapter 9**

_**Adira POV**_

As I walked into our flat, I saw that Ziva had not waited up for me. This meant that either she was waiting in bed or she had given up and gone to sleep. I sighed and walked towards the bedroom, pausing before I opened the door, waiting before I saw whichever scenario it was.

I walked into the room to see the bed and the room empty. I was very confused.

Suddenly I had a gun pointing at the back of my neck.

"_You have been a naughty girl! Haven't you? _" Ziva said from behind me as she drew closer to my body. My muscles relaxed slightly. "_Don't worry. It's not loaded._" She whispered in my ear. "_You do not repay me, you go out with another man, and then you come back late._" I relaxed completely; she doesn't know my mission then. I thought I had been busted. She just wanted to play sex games with me . . . I was fine with that.

"_I'm sorry . . ._" she cut me off before I could finish.

"_Don't speak! You are not allowed to make any sounds, and you must follow my exact instructions otherwise you may not get a reward._" This sounded like a very sexy sex game. I wanted to play as much as she did.

I nodded slowly. She seemed satisfied with that and pulled the gun away. She stretched up slightly and kissed down and round my neck. I leaned into her so she could get at a better angle and stretched out my neck for her.

She pulled away and laughed. I saw her walk over to the draw and put her gun away. My eyes widened at the outfit she was wearing.

She was dressed in leather. A black, leather halter neck top with no back – except for the ties – and obviously not wearing a bra. She matched it with bright red leather pants. She was barefoot, showing her belly button slightly, and had her hair down – for once.

"_You like what you see? _" She asked me. We normally conversed in Hebrew, especially when we got dirty. I nodded in response to her question not taking my eyes off of her. "_Well then. Lets up the stakes._" She said next to my ear as she slid the thin straps of my top down while pressing her body against mine. "_You may move as you wish for a little while._" She was using her deep sexy voice and I shivered as she was still next to my ear.

In that moment she pulled my top off, and pulled my lips against hers. I reacted instinctually running my fingers through her hair. Her hand travelled down my neck to my breast squeezing it slightly. I moaned. She pulled back completely and slapped me very lightly on the cheek. "_I did not say you could make any sounds! _" She said sexily but sharply.

I had forgotten that she was the one in charge tonight, and she was so sexy when she was controlling (only in the sex sense though).

She pressed her body against mine again. "_Now, if you make me feel good enough, I might forget some of the foul deeds you have played against me._" She pulled away to sit on the bed and then waggled her finger at me to bring me over to her. I straddled her waist and kissed her forcefully on the lip, knowing that she would enjoy this. She reacted back just as forcefully. I thrusted my hips into hers slightly, she moaned and thrusted back wanting more. I kept on thrusting into her while we passionately kissed for a few minutes, then I decided to lick her lip – asking for entrance. She gave instantly; I shoved my tongue into her mouth and explored it completely.

As I retracted my tongue we started up our passionate kissing from before. I undid the tie around her neck and then slid my hands down her body to undo the tie around her back. I ripped the piece of leather from her body and shoved her down roughly on the bed. I grabbed her wrists, pinning her, and kissed her on the lips quickly and passionately before making my way down her neck. I bit down on her soft skin several times marking it, each time soothing it with my tongue. She was panting heavily and squirming underneath me. My hand grabbed her breast making her back arch and let out a loud moan.

I shifted down a bit so my mouth would have good access to her breasts. I kissed my way down her chest and enclosed her nipple in my mouth when I reached it. I sucked slightly and then played with it lightly using the tip of my tongue, while also using my fingers to pinch and roll the nipple of the other breast. Her breathing was very erratic, with a constant, soft moan coming from her.

I switched breasts so that the one I had been using my fingers on now had my mouth and the one which had my mouth now had my fingers. Her constant moans became louder.

I moved down her body kissing it gently. When I reached her pants I toyed with the edge. "_Please! _" She half moaned, half growled at me.

"_Please what? _" I asked, toying with her.

"_You know what! _" She hissed at me. "_Pull them down. Now! It's killing me._" I wanted to toy with her a bit more but decided that I might be pushing it if I did . . . this time. I quickly pulled them off and flung them across the room. I noticed that she wasn't wearing any knickers.

I slowly slid my finger up and down her womanhood, giving me some very impatient moans. "_Is someone a bit impatient tonight? _" I asked her, receiving a growl. "_You'll like what I'm about to do! So just wait a little longer._"

I had already known that she kept herself clean, what with many Mossad sex missions. I put my head between her legs and licked her womanhood, up and down and up and down . . .

Her moans her becoming louder and more elicit. I started to lick her clit and then I sucked it earning me a loud gasp and moan. I carried on the action, she started to convulse beneath me. After a few minutes I thought it might be time to stop, before I was injured. She groaned at the loss of contact, but before she could complain I slowly slid my fingers up into her core and gently started pumping at a slow pace. She gasped, moaned, and then groaned at my slow pace.

"_Please! _" she whispered. "_Faster and harder._" She said before I could tease her. I complied with her wishes, eventually I was pumping as fast and as hard as I could. She was sweating slightly from the intensity.

She came quickly and I rode out her orgasm for a while, before withdrawing my fingers and licking the cum off of them in the most sexist way I could.

I lay down next to her as she came down from her high. She snuggled up next to me. "_That was amazing! _" I smiled mischievously.

We lay there for a while, just holding each other, not saying a word. Her hand slowly moved from my waist to my breast. I knew she was going to reward me, but I was not exactly sure how.

She looked up to me. "_You're wearing far too many clothes._" She said her voice sexy and filled with lust.

"_Well then, just take them from me._" I answered her back. I realised too late what I had just done. I had spoken without permission.

"_I told you not to make a sound! _" she said slowly in her deep sexy voice."_I will now have to punish you for speaking. You will not be allowed to make a sound nor will you be allowed to move, no matter what I am doing to you, without any aid. Do you understand? _" I understood she asked of the impossible off me, but I nodded anyway. "_Good. If you do defy me again there will be consequences._" I wanted to ask what those consequences would be, but I would have to deify her to do so, so I left it.

She quickly striped away the rest of my clothes, so that I was lying on the bed naked. She moved my body into a position that would suffice for whatever she wanted to do to me . . . good or bad.

She sat between my legs and bent down to my ear. "_I will allow facial expressions to change._" And with that she began her torture.

I tried not to moan or lengthen my neck as she bit down on it. I just about managed it.

She moved on next to my breasts, she bit them and played with them using her tongue. It was harder to keep my moans back, but I managed it by biting down really hard on my lip and holding my breath. It was even harder not to squirm underneath her as she gave me intense pleasure.

Every now and again I would jerk violently, each time she would punish me by withdrawing completely for two whole minutes. Every time, I found it hard not to whimper or move at the sudden loss of pleasure as the two minutes would start again.

She placed kisses down my body and then skipped my womanhood to stroke my thighs. I tried not to moan impatiently as I knew the consequence of doing so.

She stopped and moved away slightly even though I had not defied her again. Suddenly she was licking my clit; I couldn't stop the loud moan or the big jerk of my body. This time she did not punish me, she carried on sucking and licking at my clit. It looked like she had stopped punishing me, so I didn't stop any of the movements I made nor any of the sounds I screamed. Not that I could have held them back if I wanted to.

She slipped her fingers inside of me, while still sucking my clit. It was the best thing I had ever felt. I grabbed onto the metal frame of the bed and gyrated in time with her pumping. I came quickly and hard, almost screaming while she rode it out.

After my orgasm had finished, my body went completely limp and I was breathing heavily. Ziva had somehow managed to remove the cover from under me and draped it over the top of us. For a few minutes I just lay there on my back, but soon enough I was cuddling up next to her, ready to just fall asleep in her arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Abby POV**_

Adira walked into the Lab with a grim expression her face. When she saw me she instantly fixed it into a smile. "Hey there. What've we got for today?" She asked me.

"We haven't actually got anything to do yet. We just have to wait for Gibbs to come back." I informed her. "What's up?" I asked her. Her face fell again.

"Mossad!" was all she answered, as though that was explanation enough. For me it wasn't.

"Come on, you can tell me." I egged her on. "Brownie's promise." I said making the action as well. She sighed.

"I just have to do something I don't want to." She explained further. I left her to explain in depth, but it seemed she didn't want to, or couldn't. I preferred the latter as I thought of myself as someone people could talk to.

"If you ever need advise on anything, well most things . . . just not clothes, I'm your woman!" I told her. "Well actually judging by your style of clothes you probably could come to me, although it seems like you don't really need any help with fashion anyway 'cause yours is great." I finished my rant with a smile.

"Thanks Abz." She was smiling slightly now. "But I do need to figure this out by myself." She said sobering up. I saw a few tears drip down her face. It must have been hard for her, whatever she had to do.

_**Adira POV**_

I was in the toilet getting ready to make the kill, when my phone rang. It was Mossad. "_Hello._"

"_Have you killed your target yet? _" I was asked. Always so formal.

"_No Gibbs is not dead yet . . ._" I was cut off by the person on the other end.

"_Never call your target by their name! _" They said sharply. "_What if someone overhears, what if it makes you unable to kill them? _" he asked abruptly.

"_Sorry . . ._" I was cut off again.

"_Don't apologise! It's a sign of weakness! _" I sighed; at least I would be safe with that. "_We need you to come in_ _and get your next assignment._"

"_Now? _" I asked.

"_Yes now! _" They then cut off. I suppose I had better go, it was a way to put off killing my uncle.

**####**

I arrived at the Mossad American headquarters and was immediately rushed to an office. "_Here is another target._" The man handed me a brown envelope.

"_You do know that I'm not an assassin, only a lab assistant. And yet I have been handed two targets to kill already._"

"_These people have been causing quite a bit of trouble for us and we need to get rid of them. You are in the best position to do so._"

"_Why not Ziva? Surely she would be better than me. She has actually killed people before._"

"_Ziva has become unreliable. It was why she was sent to NCIS._" I cut him off this time.

"_I thought it was because she had a connection with the Director._"

"_That helped as well, but the main reason was because she had become unreliable._"

"_What did she do? _" I needed to know what she had done to cause this distrust, because I needed to know whether I could still trust her.

He sighed. "_She stuffed up a mission and killed several people on purpose._"

"_That doesn't sound like her._" I whispered.

"_She has now become even softer with the Americans, and can no longer serve us any purpose._" I didn't want to know what that meant. I looked in the brown envelope and stared in shock.

_**Ziva POV**_

I walked into Abby's lab, looking for Adira. She wasn't here.

"Hey Ziva." Abby said from round the corner as she walked in behind me.

"Hey. Abby, do you know where Adira is?" I asked knowing that she most likely would know.

"Yeah, she told me that she was going back home and that if I saw you to tell you, that she wanted to talk to you about something."

"Thanks Abby."

"Hey, do you know what is going on with her? I mean she's been acting kinda weird today. First she had to do something she didn't want to do, then went to the loo for like twenty minutes, then she tells me she's going out for a bit, comes back two hours later, and then tells me that she's going home and needs to talk to you. I mean I don't know her that well, but even I know that, that is weird behaviour for her. 'Cause you know her better, I thought that you might know what is going on. I'm really worried for her." Abby ranted using her hand mannerisms as normal.

"I don't know yet Abby, but I have a feeling that I'm about to find out soon."

**####**

I hurried home, to find Adira crying in the kitchen. "_Adi, what's wrong?_ " I asked, using my nickname for her.

"_Did you purposely stuff up a mission and kill several people?_ " How did she find out about that?

"_I didn't mean to._" I said quietly.

"_How am I meant to trust you anymore? _" She shouted at me.

"_I didn't mean to. I made a decision, and it was the wrong one. I can see how people may have thought that I did it on purpose but I Promise you that I didn't._" I said as calmly as I could.

She pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. "_I'm sorry, but these are my orders._" I nodded. Her hands were shaking. I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

I heard the door close and I opened my eyes. She had gone; she wasn't able to kill me. I sighed and sat down, waiting for whatever was to come next.

_**Adira POV**_

I rushed into the Mossad American headquarters and barged into the office without a thought. Luckily there was only him in the room.

I threw my assignments onto the desk. "_I can't do it; I will not kill these people! _" I yelled at him.

"_Adira, which is it? Can't or won't? _" he asked me very calmly.

"_Both! My heart can't do it so I won't do it! I quit. _" My voice was slightly calmer now.

"_This is now a very serious matter now._" He said motioning people in. I was expecting this.

I dogged them expertly and ran out of the building. I ran to NCIS knowing that I would be safe there. I realised that Ziva was at home still. I pulled out my phone, not stopping, and called her.

"Ziva you need to get to NCIS, now!" I said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Ok, I love you and I'm sorry." She then hung up. I knew she was now heading back to NCIS.

**####**

I arrived at NCIS to find people waiting for me. They took me up to the director's office, where the rest of my team was waiting for me along with Director Sheppard herself.

"I think there will need to be some explaining from the two of you, won't there Adira and Ziva?" It was more of an order than a curious question.

We both sighed and looked at each other. "I think I had better start with exactly why I had been sent here." Ziva started. "I had been sent here because, I had messed up. Big time. I killed several people on a mission and ruined it. It was believed by many people that I had done it on purpose. Mossad now believe that I am . . . Unusable . . ."

"Unreliable, Ziva." I corrected her. She would never fully get her head around our language.

"Yes I was unreliable, thanks Adi."

"I was sent in, when you needed a new lab assistant, to keep an eye on things. I was then given a couple of assignments, which I wouldn't carry out . . ."

"Could you elaborate on the assignments you were given?" Director Sheppard cut in with.

I sighed, really not wanting to tell them this. "A few days ago, I was given an assignment to kill Gibbs." I looked down as I didn't want to see his reaction.

"Wow, I fell wanted. Someone actually wants to kill me." I looked up at him to see an expression of amusement on his face. I laughed at this. "Yeah, I always could make you laugh, no matter the circumstance." He said smiling now he had made me laugh.

"Err . . . excuse me, but err . . . did we miss something here?" A very confused Tony asked.

"Well yeah. Adira's my Niece." He explained.

"Oh . . . What? . . . Oww!" Gibbs had just slapped the back of his head.

"Carry on Adira, before we lose track of where we were." Director Sheppard stopped the banter.

"Today, I was given two more assignments, one to kill Ziva, and one to kill Director Sheppard. I refused to carry out these assignments and quit. I only just managed to escape them and get here. They will probably send out new people who are capable to do the job to kill all of us." I finished on that morbid note.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Abby POV**_

"Um. I have a question." I piped up putting my hand in the air.

"Yes go on Abby." Jenny curiously said.

"Will the bad guy's be coming for me, Ducky, Tony, and McGee as well? 'Cause I mean we weren't on their hit list."

"Most likely Abby, since you are also part of our team." Ziva answered. "To make sure that none of the troublemakers start again, they will get rid of a whole squad. Even if there was only one person in that squad causing trouble. It keeps the Mossad teams in line and effective. If one person messes up or deliberately causes trouble, the whole team takes the penalty. It makes sense for them to use this rule outside of Mossad as well" She explained further.

"We will bring NCIS into lockdown; we will all stay up here in my office until this is over. We will call the FBI and let them handle it." Jenny ordered.

"Oh no! And I had plans for the whole week." There goes my parties, and date.

"What about my mother? I can't trust her to be on her own for long, especially when there is someone out there trying to kill us all." Ducky piped in after me.

"And what are we going to do for food?" Tony always thinking with his stomach.

"All plans made will have to be cancelled. Ducky, we will send someone to pick up your mother and bring her here to be supervised. We will have food delivered to us Tony. It's not like I'm going to let you starve." Jenny answered all of us in one go. "Gibbs what are you doing?" He had pulled out his phone and was making a call.

"I would have thought that was obvious Jen." He answered her.

"Well then, who are you calling?"  
"Fernell!" he said sharply as though it was obvious.

"But I thought you hated him Boss." Tony was confused yet again.

"When have I ever said that?" He asked.

"Err, well never . . . but I assumed . . . Oww! Sorry Boss." Gibbs had slapped him on the head.

"Never assume things about Gibbs, Tony. That happens." I told Tony off for something most people had been thinking; only Tony had been stupid enough to say it out loud.

"Oww! What was that for Boss?" McGee said out of nowhere.

"For smiling at his misfortune, McGee."

"Sorry Boss. Won't do it again." Tony laughed at this.

"Oww!" He cried out as Gibbs slapped his head, yet again.

"That was for doing the same thing as McGee here." Gibbs explained.

"Sorry Boss."

"Enough!" Jenny cut in with. "There are some more serious matters at hand, than who's being stupid."

"Sorry Director." Tony and McGee said in unison.

"Gibbs, have you got hold of Fernell yet?" Jenny's patience was wearing out.

"He's just picked up now." He answered, and then walked off into a corner to talk to him more privately.

_**Adira POV**_

The FBI walked into the office we were 'camping' in now. "Right here is the plan, we are going to test all of your employees to see whether Mossad have infiltrated you yet. You know for cautionary reasons." Fernell stated.

"That's fine with me. Just try to keep this quiet; we need it done quickly as well, so that we may return to normal." Director Sheppard told them briefly. They nodded and walked back out again.

"So what do we do now? Director." McGee asked.

"We wait McGee." She answered back. She was really worried and everyone could tell. "Adira. If this all blows over, you could stay on here, if you like. You know, since you don't have a job anymore. What I'm trying to ask is, if you would like a permanent position here as a forensic scientist?" She asked me all of a sudden. I didn't know what to think. Everyone's attention was now turned to me.

"Erm. Thank you for the offer, but I will have to think it over before I give you an answer." I said with an apologetic smile.

"That's quite alright. Just let me know when you can." She said with an understanding tone. Everyone went back to doing nothing and talking in hushed tones.

"_Would you not like to work here? You changed with the new working environment. It was a good change you know._" Ziva asked me in Hebrew to keep this conversation more private.

I sighed. "_I don't know. I might just get out of this business altogether and find some nice job, washing peoples cars._" She snorted at this.

"_You, wash people's cars? You don't even own a car! _" she retorted back.

"_You never know! Anyway I'm a much better driver than you._" Anyone was a better driver than her.

"_I still can't see you washing other people's cars._" She wasn't going to argue either. That was strange.

"_Well . . . okay maybe not car washing. But I'm pretty sure there are plenty of good jobs out there._"

"_Maybe, but I'd miss you._" She said with a sad face.

"_I would still be living with you. I would never give you up for anything anymore._" She was being stupid if she thought that I would move out if I got a different job.

"_But you know this job. I get hardly any free time, and probably sleep all of the time I did have with you._"

"_That's only because you work to hard at your job._" I said, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Will you two converse in English? It annoys the hell out of me when you speak Hebrew." Tony obviously eavesdrops way more than necessary, if he thinks it's alright to ask you to switch languages.

"It was a private Conversation Tony. We didn't want you to do your normal eavesdropping."

"I don't eavesdrop! Well maybe a little, but not all of the time. What?" Everyone was staring at him now. Ziva started up our conversation again, ignoring him.

"_I suppose I could try to work a little less, just for you._"

"_You will be, even if I do stay on here. From now on you will only work when you have to. No late nights, unless Gibbs specifies it. That way we will be able to spend a lot of time together._" I more or less ordered her.

"_And by 'spend a lot of time together' do you mean __**quality**__ time._" Was she flirting with me now? Well two could play that game.

"_Of course I mean '__**quality'**__ time._" I purred.

"_Will you two keep your personal things out of this room, and to be honest out of work altogether._" Director Sheppard told us in Hebrew. Most likely to not embarrass us in front of the others.

"_Sorry! It won't happen again Director._" Ziva apologised for both of us.

"_It may be in a different language, so many people would not have a clue, except from your body language, but I would not tolerate it from any of my other employees if it interfered with work. This is why there is a loose policy, on what goes on at home stays at home. It may be loose but I will always enforce it if necessary. Just thought I would warn you before it got out of hand, and put before everyone in English._" She explained to us, again in Hebrew.

"_Thank you for the warning, Director. We will try to keep it to a minimum, and we will always keep that in mind._" I told her. We understood very well the need for that kind of policy; it was a strict rule in Mossad, rather than a loose policy.

There was a knock at the door. We all looked at each other wondering who would answer the door. Gibbs got up and walked over. "What? I doubt Mossad would knock on the door." He actually had a point. "Food's here." he shouted back to us.

"Great what've you got us boss?" Tony asked eagerly. Me, Ziva and Abby all rolled our eyes.

**####**

We had finished our food and were putting the cartons in the bin, when there was another knock at the door. This time the person didn't wait for the door to be answered and just walked in. It was Fernell.

"We have finished testing the employees. It does not seem like Mossad have actually infiltrated NCIS. We will need to talk to Mossad now to see if we can sort this out." He told us all.

"How long will these negotiations go on for?"

"It could be a couple of days or a couple of months and we may have to involve the CIA as well." He gave it to us straight, and it didn't sound good.

Director Sheppard sighed and then nodded. He nodded back and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**Adira POV**_

We had been 'camping' in the Director's office for 3 days now and had no new news on the situation. Someone had brought us our things from our homes. A couple of them had been trashed, they wouldn't tell us who's exactly, but I knew mine and Ziva's flat would be on the list.

We were starting to smell a bit from the lack of washing facilities. There were showers for in case of a biological attack, but we weren't allowed to leave the room, unless it was to use the loo.

Us girls had set up a screen to use, so we could change or just hide to get some privacy from the guys.

Ducky had been the only one allowed home as no one had really wanted his mum here, and from some of the stories I had heard about times she had come here, I agreed with them. He had been given some protection from the FBI, in case Mossad did come after him.

The NCIS building was vacant, except for our team and the Director, 'camping out' in her office, and a few FBI agents lurking around to protect us.

"Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, go shower in the biological showers now!" Jenny ordered. Obviously the smell had gotten to her. They grabbed their things and left, knowing by now not to question her, maybe the smell had gotten to them as well. "While they're gone, we will clean up this room, and get it smelling nice again. Then we can shower." We did as she said; we wanted to do this ironically. It was either this, or live in a pig sty for months. We preferred this option, even Jenny was helping out. It actually gave us something to do for a while.

**####**

When the boys came back, we handed the job over to them, while we had our showers. It would keep them, cough – Tony – cough, occupied, even though we knew we would have to go back and do it again after them.

The shower felt so good when I stepped into it. I felt nice and clean by the end of it. The boys had been quick with their showers, but we took our time, savouring something that was a luxury to girls. Jenny had also told us that we may only be allowed to do this twice a week, as the FBI didn't really want us to be walking around the building too often.

As we were walking back to the office, we motioned Jenny and Abby ahead of us. Me and Ziva wanted to talk properly and maybe have some fun. We wouldn't be able to do this for a while, we knew Mossad to well. They wouldn't give up unless they got something good in return.

"_So you couldn't kill me._" she started, conversing in Hebrew so as to keep the conversation completely private. Only Jenny would understand us and she was further ahead of us, out of hearing range.

"_You think I'm weak right."_ I said it as a statement, but I wished it was a question.

"_No. It is not weak to love. I know that if I was in your situation, I wouldn't have been able to kill you, unless you had done something I could never forgive._" I was slightly stunned. Then I remembered a small piece of information.

"_Like Ari? _" I asked, even though I knew the answer already.

"_Yes like Ari._" She replied simply, not really willing to go into it. I already knew most of the story, she had already told me. We didn't really keep anything from each other anymore. It would just create unwanted tension, neither of us wanted to split up or fight, this made it easier. "_I'm sorry for not telling you about my mission. It was stupid . . ._" I cut her off, I didn't want or need this from her, I had already forgiven her.

"_It's alright. I understand, and I have already forgiven you. I just want us to be alright again, and then maybe we can get through this together._" She smiled at my words and pulled me to her for a hug.

Soon we were kissing, I pushed her up against a wall and pressed myself against her, she moaned into my mouth. I gently massaged her breast, earning me more moans. I then pressed into her harder and trailed kisses down her neck. She mewed softly. I bit down on her sensitive area, she screamed. My hand quickly came up to her mouth to dampen the sound. I carried on with my action for a few more seconds; I then softly 'Shushed' in her ear. "_We need to be quiet. Actually we had better stop. The others will be wondering where we are by now._" How time flew by when you were making out with someone.

"_I don't want to stop though._" She pulled me in for another kiss, now she had me pinned against the wall.

I let her have her little moment for a couple of minutes. I then used my height and strength advantage over her and pulled her back towards the room. I didn't want to stop either but we had to get back before it became suspicious.

We stopped just outside of the office and had a quick kiss, before walking in.

"What took you two so long?" Tony asked us.

"Absolutely none of your business Tony!" Ziva said in what could be interpreted as a flirting type of voice. I didn't like that and glared at Tony. He then gave me a 'what the fuck?' look. I suppose my glaring did look more like I was squinting, but thought he would still get the message. I didn't like him.

Some FBI agents walked in, not even bothering to knock. It must have been urgent.

"We have just struck up negotiations with Mossad. We are hoping to be able to move you back into your homes within the next day while the negotiations take place. We would advise that NCIS stays closed while the negotiations are undergoing. We will have one agent assigned to each of you, as even if they agree not to kill you yet, we want to be sure as hell they keep their word, and if they don't it will mean that you are safe anyway." After the guy had finished his little speech, he left us to go back to whatever we may have been doing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Adira POV**_

It had been a week since the negotiations had started and we were still in Jenny's office. We were all getting a bit crabby from the stress and the lack of space and privacy.

There was lots of activity going on, instead of the usual sitting around doing nothing. They had told us just yesterday that we would be able to move today. We were going to be moved to a safe hose with more room to move about in. They didn't think it was safe enough for us to move back into our own homes yet. They were moving us for our own good, as it gets very intense when seven people are locked up in a small space for a long period of time.

One of the agents assigned to protect us came in. "If you're finished packing up we can start moving you in small groups to the truck." He told us.

"We're ready now." Jenny answered him. We didn't have much to pack.

"We will take your things down to the truck first." Some other agents came in and picked up all of our things and took them away. "Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee, and Miss Sciuto. We will escort you first." The first agent said after a moment. There was a group of agents outside to escort people. They were taking our safety seriously. Most likely because if they didn't it would ruin their working relationship with NCIS. I also had a feeling that Fernell could pull some big strings when he had to.

After a few minutes the agents came back. "We will now take Director Sheppard and Agent Gibbs." They left the room once again with more people. The silence was getting really uncomfortable. "I'll be glad to get out of this room." I used English so that the FBI agents wouldn't get suspicious of us, after all we were technically Mossad still, well Ziva was but I was still associated with them. In other words the FBI didn't trust me and Ziva fully. "I will be too." She replied.

We had to wait longer than the last time, even though they were transporting less people. I wondered if something had gone down which we didn't know about yet. I got really worried. "It's okay, I'm sure they are fine." Ziva said, taking hold of my hand and rubbing circles on the back to comfort me. It worked.

The FBI agent then walked back in. "Sorry about the wait, but that Gibbs has a mind of his own." He said chuckling; I joined him; that was definitely my uncle all over.

He led us out of the room and down into the bull pen. It looked like we weren't going to get that much protection. We went down the stairs, as the elevator wasn't working at the moment.

It looked like I was wrong about the 'lack of protection' thing; we were gaining more agent as we went along. The agents in stationary positions were now joining our group as we moved toward the truck.

OOO

The ride was about two hours, even though the safe house was an hour away. We had taken the 'scenic route'.

"This is how it's going to go." The FBI agent started as we were going down the long drive; I think he had told us that his name was Matt. "First we make sure it is safe, once we give the all clear, we will take Director Sheppard and Agent David in. The agents will then come back and take Agent Gibbs and Miss Porter into the safe house. Then we will take Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee, and Miss Sciuto. Once you are all safely in the house we will bring in your luggage." He finished explaining the plan to us; well at least he had done that this time round.

"Excuse me, but doesn't the name safe house suggest that it's already safe." Tony asked in his mocking type of way.

"You can never be too careful Agent DiNozzo. You should be glad that we are taking your safety seriously, as apparently you aren't." Tony looked like he'd just taken a slap in the face, which is exactly what had just happened to his ego. I tried to keep myself from laughing, and looking around the truck I wasn't the only one. Me and Ziva made eye contact, both of us trying not to laugh, but we just couldn't hold it in anymore and we burst out in giggles.

"Hey that wasn't funny!" Tony yelled at us, after snapping back into the real world.

"Yes it was Tony that is why we were laughing." Ziva retorted back. "Do you not laugh when you find something funny?"

"Not when I'm the butt of the joke." He muttered so quietly I could barely hear him say it.

The car came to a stop. "Oh, you will have to jog to the house. We have parked as close as possible, but we want you out in the open for as little as possible."

Several of the FBI Agents got out of the car to survey the area, and a couple stayed by the car.

"Agent David, Director Sheppard, get ready." Matt suddenly said. "Go!" They took off from out of the car. It sounded and looked like they were in a race; I chuckled at that thought in my head.

I got a strange look from Tony, but before he could say anything Matt was back. "Agent Gibbs, Miss Porter." That was all he needed to say this time for me and Gibbs to become alert and wait for the signal to rush out from the truck and into the house. "Go!" We got up from our seats, jumper out of the back of the truck and ran quickly to the house. In fact we ran so quickly we almost left the FBI agents behind.

A couple of agents stayed with us and led us into the sitting room, although no one was sitting down. Me and Gibbs went to stand by Jenny and Ziva who were in the middle of the room speaking in hushed tones. They both frowned as we approached. We acknowledged each other but no one spoke. Tony, McGee, and Abby walked into the room. They all collapsed on the sofa. Matt then entered the room, followed by other agents with our things.

"The girls will have to share two rooms, and two of the boys will also have to share . . ." He was cut off by Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, McGee, you're sharing." He commanded them, when they looked up at the sound of their names.

"Okay, one of the bedrooms has a double bed if two of you don't mind sharing a bed?"

"No way am I sharing a bed with Probie here. A room's bad enough." Tony piped up.

"I'm not that bad of a roommate. Though I wouldn't want to share a room with you either Tony." McGee defended himself.

"Will you two girls shut up otherwise you two _will_ be sharing the bed." Gibbs vocalised himself, making them stop arguing.

"Me and Ziva will take the double bed." I said firmly.

"Alright, I'll give you a tour of the house, and then I'll show you your rooms now, if you'll follow me." Matt said directing us up the stairs.

OOO

Me and Ziva were settling into our new room nicely by making out on the bed. Our limbs were tangled with the others, holding tight to each other as well.

We didn't want to lose each other but we knew that we could soon, so we used every precious second we could just to be with each other.

Just as the kiss was going on to the next stage, there was a knock on the door. We ignored it. The person knocked again, and still we ignored it, we were just too into the kiss to stop.

"Adira, stop molestering Miss David, and get your butts down to the dining room downstairs." Gibbs called through the door. That had made us stop. I stormed over to the door and opened it roughly.

"What? I was enjoying myself there!" I said very rudely.

"We're eating." Was all he said before walking away and chuckling.

We made ourselves look presentable before going downstairs and joining the others.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**__ Sorry it's really short, but it is. Just got my GCSE results and I can get into 6__th__ Form now! XD XD_

**Chapter 14**

_**Adira POV**_

We had been in the safe house for a month now. It was better than Jenny's office, but we were still managing to get on top of each other all the time. Me and Ziva used our room as an escape most of the time, and it was a heavenly paradise most of the time.

We were snuggled up with each other, after one of our 'paradise' sessions, when there was a knock on the door. Ziva was snoring softly which meant that I had to answer it.

I slipped out of her loose grip on me, pulled a blanket over her (to cover her from whoever was at the door), and put on my dressing gown.

"There is a meeting in the dining room now." The FBI agent who had been on the other side of the door walked away as soon as the message had been given.

I got dressed quickly, and then proceeded to wake Ziva up, a dangerous task.

**OOO**

We were all sitting around the dining table. Matt was at the head with a serious face on. We were going to receive some serious news.

"We have managed to sort out the situation for most of you. All of you will be going back to your homes, except for Ziva and Adira." He finished and everyone turned to face us.

"We don't understand." Abby said still looking at us with a concerned face. I understood, but I wasn't believing at that moment.

"We don't have much hold over Ziva and Adira. This is because they are both still technically Mossad." He explained.

"Thank you. Please do what you can for Ziva and Adira! Can we restart NCIS? We are behind with a lot of work now." Jenny spoke as no one else seemed to be able to.

"Yes that would be advisable. Are there any other questions?" Everyone just sat there in silence. "All right then go and pack, we will move you out as quickly as possible. Adira, Ziva, we will be taking you to the Mossad American headquarters in a couple of days, if you could just wait it out 'till then." He then got up and left the room, a few FBI agents went with him, everyone else just sat there. No one spoke. We could all tell what we were all feeling without words.

Finally Jenny got up and broke the silence. "I'm going to go and pack if you were wise you all would as well. You will be back at work on Monday." She left the room. Today was Friday so that gave them the weekend to relax. But me and Ziva wouldn't be returning then and we couldn't really relax.

She left the room followed by Tony and McGee a minute later, both glancing back at us as they left. Abby followed a few minutes later, after giving me and Ziva hugs. Uncy Jeff still wasn't moving, he just stared at the table, coffee in hand, not even taking the occasional sip. Unusual for him.

"Aren't you going to pack?" It took him a few minutes to realise that the others had left the room and that I was talking to him.

"I suppose I should." He said slowly. "I'll finish my Coffee first." He took a big gulp this time.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked, knowing him all too well. He chuckled.

"Just memories." He answered vaguely. I glared at him. He laughed. "All right all right. I was worrying about you, but there were memories about you in there too." Now I was laughing, which made Uncy Jeff and Ziva smile.

"Alright, now go pack. I'll be fine; I have Ziva with me." I stated. He gave me the look, then came over and hugged me, before he drank the rest of his coffee and left.

Only me, Ziva, and one FBI agent were in the room now. I gathered up the mugs we had been using, and took them into the kitchen to wash up. I needed to do something after hearing that news. Ziva followed me, with a few more mugs.

She hugged me from behind to comfort me, understanding, she always understood me. It was one of the reasons why we clicked.

**OOO**

The others were getting ready to go now. Abby walked over to me and Ziva.

"Keep safe now you two!" She said emotionally.

"We're being moved to a smaller safe house, I think we'll be safe Abby." Ziva said, only half jokingly. She moved away to join the rest of the group. They were about to leave, but I couldn't let him go without what could be our last hug.

He was almost at the car, I ran out the door ignoring the cries of the FBI agents. He turned at to see what the commotion was. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. He looked at me and dropped his bags to receive me, as I jumped on him with one of my big hugs. "Nice catch!" I exclaimed, out of breath.

"I'm well practiced at these hugs. I may be old now, but I've kept in shape." We both laughed at this.

"Ma'am, you need to come back inside now." Said an FBI agent, slightly out of breath. Uncy Jeff dropped me to the ground, and gave me a quick squeeze.

"Now go on inside. I'm sure we will see each other again." I kissed him on the cheek and then let myself be led inside by the FBI agent. I heard the car start and I turned to see it leaving.

Ziva hugged me as soon as I was through the door. "You will see each other again. I will make sure of it."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: **__again sorry for the short chapter but it's difficult to write at the moment for many reasons (writers block, family problems, and school starts tomorrow)! Also I wanted to leave you on a sort of big cliffy (my excuse for I couldn't think of anymore to write)!_

**Chapter 15**

_**Ziva POV**_

We were in the car heading towards the Mossad American headquarters. They had moved us into a slightly smaller safe house as we didn't need so much room anymore. It had already been a week since I had last seen anyone, I kind of missed them.

I was holding Adira's hand, which was shaking slightly. I was just as scared as her, but I had to stay strong for her. I had a feeling that she was trying to hide how scared she really was, but I just knew her too well to be fooled by her outer facade.

The car stopped. We were moved out and we were led straight to the interrogation cells. They were not quite as nice as the ones in NCIS but they were adequate. She squeezed my hand and I squeezed back.

We were being led into separate cells. Apparently Adira had realised this at the same time as me because she looked over to me and held even tighter to me. I wanted to hold her just as tightly, tighter even, but I knew it was useless. As I let go of her grip (with assistance from some agent) I let a tear escape my eyes. I didn't know when I would see her again, or even if I would ever see her again. I tried to convey a message of love to her through my eyes. She was doing exactly the same. Another tear escaped and she was gone.

_**Adira POV**_

I was shoved into a seat. "_Do you know why you're here? _" I didn't know if I would ever see her again, or Uncy Jeff, or my parents. "_Do you understand the seriousness of the matter? _" Someone else was in the room, were they here to kill me? I didn't know, maybe I would if I listened to them more carefully, but I couldn't focus, all my thoughts were on Ziva.

'_**BANG'**_ The man had hit the table in front of me. It took me from all of my thoughts. "Are you even listening to me!" I noticed he had changed language, I wonder when that had happened?

I looked at him to tell him that I was listening . . . now. "You have disobeyed several direct orders. Are you ready to face the consequences?" I looked down and sighed.

"Yes." I said looking up at him. I had gone into this knowing what the consequences were, of course I was ready to face them. He nodded.

"We have made a list of the offences you have made. You have directly disobeyed two orders, and caused a ruckus in the organization." I already knew this stuff but it looked like he had more to say, but was finding difficulty to get the words out. "We have also noticed . . . that . . . you have taken up a relationship . . . with another co-worker . . ." Was this about me and Ziva? I never realised it was against the rules to date another person? "Of the same gender." I could see this was becoming uncomfortable so I took over on this subject.

"So what. I'm gay and going out with another girl. I didn't think it was against the rules of Mossad."

"It's not, but it is for our religion."

"First of all I don't practice Judaism. Second of all time are changing, religion needs to adapt to the new world around them." I argued. It was what I believed anyway.

Someone walked into the room at that moment and whispered something into his ear. He walked out of the room, leaving me alone.

_**A/N:**__ I may update again later today if I think of more but don't count on it. I will be starting A levels so there may be big gaps between updates as I've heard the work is big and hard!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:**__Sorry about the really long gap between updates! But I've been very busy! The next chapter will be the last, kind of an epilogue but it might be really long! So it'll be more like another chapter with a big time leap!_

**Chapter 16**

_**Adira POV**_

The man walked back into the room. "It seems Ziva really loves you, even though it is against her religion." It surprised me that she even regarded me higher than her religion, I mean I knew she was defying it, but . . . "You are free to go and are no longer under Mossad. I am assured you know your own way out of the building." He turned to leave, but I had to know.

"What has Ziva said she will do?" I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear me.

"I am under no obligation to tell you anything . . ." Damn! "But I will tell you this, you will never see her again. She is to be transferred somewhere else." He left the room and I burst into tears.

_**Ziva POV**_

I would do anything for her, even if leaving her meant that she was safe, then I would do it. I was going to. Deep inside me there was no way I actually wanted to leave her, but to keep her safe I would go wherever Mossad wanted me.

That was what we had agreed.

My father had turned up halfway through the interrogation and made this agreement with me.

Mossad would leave Adira alone, if I never contacted her again and if I followed every order given to the letter.

_**Adira POV**_

I was outside the building now, with no ties left with it. I took my phone out to call Uncy Jeff, but as I entered my contact list I saw Abby's number and called it on a whim.

It rang a couple of times before she picked up. "Hell, you have reached Abby Sciuto. What can I do for you on this fine day?" her chirpy voice rang down the phone. She was exactly what I needed at the moment.

"Hi, it's Adira. Do you know where the Mossad American headquarters is?" I asked after a minute.

"Sort of. I've been there a couple of times before with Ziva . . ." When she mentioned Ziva I broke down into tears again. "Oh dear. I'll come get you now and take you to the best café in the world."

"Thanks Abz." Was all I could say between my sobs.

**OOO**

15 minutes later Abby turned up in a converted hearse, I had managed to get my tears under control. I raised my eyebrows at her. "What?" She replied. "I think it's cute." She argued, Abby was so weird that she seemed normal, if you know what I mean. "Sorry about all the mess! She exclaimed as I climbed into the passenger seat.

There was really only one type of mess . . . but there was a lot of it. There were loads of old caf-pow cups, she was even drinking one now! "Don't you ever stop drinking that stuff?" I asked her.

"No! Try some." She said while handing the cup to me.

I took a small sip . . . OMFG! It was the best brink I had ever tasted. I took a couple of larger gulps. Abby noticed.

"You can have that one if you like." She said picking another one of the floor. Looks like some of it wasn't actually rubbish after all.

**OOO**

The café sold almost anything. I ordered a meat pizza and a coke, while Abby bought a Salad and a Caf-Pow. Somehow you could buy it here, maybe that was why she thought it was the best café in the world.

Abby struck up a random conversation while we were waiting for our food. I wasn't really listening to her. She soon noticed this.

"Adira!" I snapped back into the room. "The food's here." she stated although she needn't have. "So what's going on then?" She asked, I sighed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to . . ." I cut her off.

"No I want to tell you." I paused and took a small sip of my coke. "Well we went to see Mossad today, as you might have guessed. Ziva saved me from anything bad they might have done to me, but . . ." I took a big breath to try and help me to carry on. "Ziva, she . . . she can't ever see me again as part of the conditions." I then broke down.

"Oh you poor thing!" I heard Abby say as she came over to give me a hug. I was aware of people looking at us, but I didn't care. "Would you like to stay at my place for a bit?" I nodded. "Ready to go now? We can get them to put our food in Boxes for us." Again I nodded, I didn't really want to be in public anymore, and I wasn't going back to her house.

Abby went over and made some arrangements for our food, while I tried to pull myself together with a lot of effort.

**OOO**

We finished the food in her kitchen, while we talked about other random things, nothing to do with _her_. Abby was a great one to talk with when you just needed someone there.

"I'll give you a tour around the house, since I guess you might be here for a while."

"Actually can I have it in the morning? I'm actually quite tired you see." She nodded and directed me towards a room.

It was her room. "You have a coffin for a bed?"

"Yeah, It doesn't creep you out does it? Only I'll have to set up the spare bedroom tomorrow." She asked.

"I think it's cool actually. Am I putting you out of a bed for the night?"

"No, no. I'll just sleep on the sofa." She was so nice, but I wasn't putting her out of a bed for a night.

"I don't want you sleeping on a sofa! You will sleep in your own bed, I don't mind sharing with you, I know I can trust you."

"Since you insist." She said coming in with me, while we both fell about laughing. She had used a really crap posh English accent.

We both climbed into the 'bed' and worked out how we would sleep. We couldn't 'top and tail' as the feet end was not quite wide enough, and apparently my feet stank. I punched her in the arm for that remark. She replied with 'Oww that hurt! And it'll bruise really easily with this pale skin.' I just kissed it better and we were fine again.

We finally decided to sleep with our backs facing each other at angles. After this I fell asleep quickly.

**OOO**

In the morning we had woken up cuddling each other. I have no idea how that happened. I slowly got up after Abby raced through the house. I had told her to pass a message to Jenny when she got to work. I had hastily written one last night, knowing that I wouldn't be able to in the morning, mornings disagreed with me.

The note said:

**To Director Sheppard,**

**I am kindly turning your offer down of a permanent position at NCIS.**

**This is because it holds to many memories and I would not be able to work efficiently.**

**Adira**


	17. Chapter 17 5 Years later

_**A/N:**__ This is the last chapter! Hope you will enjoy it! There is a 5 year gap between this chapter and the last one! This is the longest chapter I've written for anything! XD_

**Chapter 17**

_**Adira POV**_

It has been 5 whole years since that dreadful incident. I have pulled myself together, mostly. I still miss Ziva loads, but I'm managing to keep my life together and not wallow in self pity. I only allow myself of think of her at night, otherwise I would not be able to operate in normal daily life.

I lived at Abby's place for about 8 months before I could find a place of my own, and a job to keep it. I didn't want to do forensic science for big agencies anymore, but I still wanted to have a job in science.

I found a nice teaching job at a High School nearby. I had always wanted to teach, I even had a teachers degree as well as one in forensic science, before Mossad found me.

I don't regret any decisions I made in the past, I am just able to do what I really want to do now.

I see Abby whenever I can, we've become the best of friends. We are always on the Caf-Pow whenever we are together, and go to some fat parties. We go shopping occasionally, I don't really enjoy shopping but Abby has an awesome fashion sense.

I meet with Uncy Jeff every Sunday, if he's not working. We have a good old Dominos meat feast pizza, with all the extras. We then talk about what's going on in our lives, mainly NCIS and School.

Neither of them talk about my time or Zivas time in NCIS, and I'm glad for it. They are both very good to me. I have found some new friends, a go out with a couple of colleagues from the School every now and again, and the couple who live next door to me are very nice, and we have dinner together every so often.

My life is very good now, but I'm never going to feel whole again.

_**Abby POV**_

Our team at NCIS has changed ever since that time 5 years ago. We have had a couple of new team members since to replace Ziva, but they were never as good and didn't really fit in, they quickly disappeared. Jenny finally stopped trying to find someone two years ago, I think Gibbs may have had something to do with that.

Also everyone acts slightly differently than they used to, it's a bit strange but it also seems right. No one mentions Ziva if they can get away with it anymore, we only talk about Adira to see how everyone else thinks she's doing.

I still see her quite a lot, and I know Gibbs sees her every Sunday, if he's not working. Between the two of us we still keep tabs on her. She's doing better than she was, for the first couple of months she was a wreak. Now she has her own apartment, a good job which she enjoys, and some good friends who look out for her all the time. She's not the same as she used to be, but I think some part of her must have died when Ziva left. It had felt similar at NCIS, like a part of that had died too.

_**Ziva POV**_

The last 5 years had been difficult for me. I just had to do whatever they told me to do, it was more difficult than before. I think the American's had softened me up, I didn't really want to do this anymore, but I had to for her.

I had been forced to marry someone, he was nice and didn't force anything upon me, for which I was glad.

I didn't let myself think about her, but I would always slip up at night. That was when my thoughts were free, for some reason they would always travel to her.

My father had died in the last year, I had to take over his position for a little while. I soon gave it up though. I didn't like having a desk job.

I was now on a plane heading towards my next target. I hoped that I could find them quickly, with no hassle, but I doubted that it would go smoothly once I did get there.

_**Adira POV**_

"Now I'm going to put this film on about atoms. Please take notes, I will be asking you questions about it in tomorrow's lesson." The kids all shuffled around to get a better view of the screen, while I put the film on. It was something nice to do as the last lesson of the day on a Friday.

I was only half watching the film as I had seen it half a dozen times before. About 45 minutes through there was a small knock on the door, and one of the receptionists came in. She quickly walked over to me.

"There is a lady at the front desk looking for you, she said that it was urgent." She whispered to me so as not to disturb the class any further than she had already.

"Did she say who she was?" I asked.

"No. She refused to tell me anything except just to get you and to tell you that it was urgent."

"Okay, can you just mind the class for a few minutes, I shouldn't be too long." She nodded and I was out of the classroom and up to the front of school in two minutes.

I saw a small tanned woman with big curly hair, she was facing the window so I couldn't see her face. She turned slightly and I stopped. She couldn't be here, there was no way she was going to be here. She saw me standing there in the hallway and closed the gap between us.

"Hello Adira." She said being formal. "How have you been?" I stood there still stunned at the person who was in front of me. It took me a moment to realize that she had just asked me a question.

"I'm okay." I replied slowly. "Why?" Was the only thing I could think of. I just really needed to know.

"Why what Adira?" She was the same as ever, maybe she was just a figment of my imagination.

"Why did you leave me?" I said in a quiet voice.

"I had to, for your safety. Mossad would have most likely killed you, this way they left you alone." She explained after a minute, looking into my eyes. I had to look away.

"Why didn't you contact me ever? Not even in secret! You're the best agent I know, I'm sure you could have found a way!" I was shouting at her now. The other secretaries suddenly found something else to do in other places of the building.

"I was being watched very closely and I was forced to marry someone, if they had ever found out that I had been contacting you, you would be dead." She said looking at the ground this time, as though she knew she should have done something. "I came to you at the first moment I could. My father died last year and I had to take over in his place. As soon as I could ditch the job and Mossad I came to you, no longer under this contract." She paused for a moment, She looked like I was supposed to say something. I couldn't say anything, she had given me a lot of information to process. She carried on when she realised that I wasn't going to say anything. "I still love you very much . . ." That was all she had to say, I closed the small space between us and pushed my lips against hers. She was momentarily stunned, but very quickly she was kissing me back.

"I love you too." I replied when we broke to get air. "I've got to finish up here at work first but take my keys at let yourself into my apartment. The address is 35 avenue road, apartment 101. It's not too far from here. I'll meet you there later." I gave her what was supposed to be a chaste kiss, but it turned into a more serious make-out session.

I gave her a quick wave as she left, and then ran back to my classroom quickly. I managed to reach it a couple of minutes before the end. I thanked the secretary for looking after them and then turned off the film as the credits came on.

"Right I hope you were all making notes on that. You will all need to learn those notes as I will be giving you questions on them in the next lesson on Monday." I quickly glanced at the clock as they all groaned. There was only a few minutes until the bell rang for end of school. "Pack your things and when you're ready you may leave early." There was a scramble out of the door as I tidied the papers on my desk.

5 minutes after the bell went I left the classroom, eager to get home.

**OOO**

I knocked on my own apartment door. "Ziva it's just me!" I shouted through so that she knew it was me.

The door was opened quickly and whisked inside my apartment. I was pinned against the door and a pair of lips were pressed against mine. Ziva was kissing me furiously and I was kissing her back with the same amount of force. I broke away to get some air.

"I've missed you! I want to take you out to dinner . . ." I remembered that I was supposed to go out with Abby tonight. "Shit!" Ziva gave me a small look of confusion. "I'm supposed to be going out with Abby tonight, we were going to the cinema to see this new Horror movie."

"Oh." Ziva looked deflated.

Before I could say anything the phone rang. I put my bag on the floor near the door and put my coat over a chair. I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Abby. Although I'm sure you guessed that from my hi." She babbled on not letting me get a word in. "Anyway, I'm gonna need to take a rain check with you tonight, as Gibbs is making us work late tonight. Do you think tomorrow will be better?" She finally broke off, letting me speak.

"Tomorrow would be much better for me now, as something came up for me as well. Although I could be busy tomorrow too." I told her, Ziva was giving me a look.

"Ohh." She said her voice changing. "Have you met someone now?" she said really interested. Ziva was kissing my neck putting me off my stride for a moment.

"Well . . ." I tried to start, but Ziva beat me too it, grabbing the phone out of my hands.

"Abby, it's Ziva." There was some excited tones coming through the phone. "Yes, Adira may be a little preoccupied for the next few days, now I have to tell her how sorry I am for leaving her without any contact." She immediately put the phone down without waiting for an answer. She turned to me and looked at me like I was her pray.

"Now, about that dinner. I think we should just get a takeaway and stay in tonight."

_**Abby POV**_

Ziva put the phone down on me before I could answer. I could only imagine what they were doing now. I thought I should probably tell Gibbs that his plans on Sunday might be cancelled, and I just thought telling the others that Ziva was back in town would be good for them as well. I rushed upstairs to the bull-pen.

"Abz, what have you found now?" Gibbs asked me.

"Oh, nothing Gibbs." I told him.

"Then why have you come up here?"

"Oh, I was just calling Adira to tell her that I couldn't go to the cinema with her tonight and you'll never guess who she was with!"

"Who Abby?"

"Ziva was with her!" I said jumping. They were all really shocked. "I just thought I'd tell you lot, and Gibbs I think your plans may be cancelled the way they were talking makes me think they're going to spend lots of time together. Over this weekend."

"Thanks Abz for telling me! Now back to work!"

_**Adira POV**_

We had just finished the takeaway and were now making-out on the sofa. I broke off to speak. "I think we should move to the bed." I pulled her from the sofa and led her over to the bedroom.

When we got there she pushed me down roughly on to the bed and straddled my waist. She pulled my clothes off until I only had my underwear left on. She started placing kisses all over my body.

She removed my bra and moved her mouth to my nipple, suddenly I was lost in pleasure, giving out loud moans. I could feel her hand removing my knickers as she moved from one nipple to the other. Her finger then started to play with my clit as her other hand played with my other breast, I was wriggling with pleasure and getting close to screaming. "Ziva!" Now I was screaming. "Ziva! Please!"

She then pulled off me altogether and put a blindfold round my eyes. Something was playing with my clit again only the pleasure this time was much more intense. A finger started to slowly pump in and out of my core, and another was playing with my breast. I was screaming and withering in pleasure.

She had to stop playing with my breast to pin my hips down. And then swapped her mouth (with must have been on my clit) with her finger. She was biting down on my hip, most likely she was going to leave a hicky.

She started to play with my clit again and mover her mouth to my breast again. "Ziva!" I moaned/groaned. "Faster!" she complied, but stopped playing with my clit. I was screaming again.

"Ziva!" I screamed as I came for the first time in 5 years. I was breathless after that and just ready to fall asleep, but I wanted to repay Ziva.

"Well, someone hasn't been keeping themselves in top condition!" She said while licking the cum off of her fingers.

"Strip!" I commanded. She complied immediately. I pushed her down onto the bed. I kissed her fiercely. I moved down her body and stopped at her breasts, I played with them for a bit, eliciting moans out of her. I moved down her body and sucked her clit.

I then started to pump in and out of her she came quickly and hard. "Looks like someone was worse than me." I pointed out. She laughed at that.

We snuggled down together for an early night, knowing that we would be at it all day tomorrow.

"I'm never going to leave you again." Ziva stated out of nowhere. "I love you too much to ever do that to you ever again." She said squeezing.

"I love you too." I replied.

_**A/N:**__ sorry if it seems a bit rushed at the end there! That is the end of this story now i can concentrate on my other stories! Please read them!_


End file.
